Make a Wish
by Linksys
Summary: Quinn sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'être avec Rachel. Mais si un vœu pouvait changer complètement la donne ? Faberry avec beaucoup de Brittana ! The Unholy trinity plus forte que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Je regardais une vidéo hier soir sur youtube (du Faberry bien sûr) et je suis tombé sur une qui méritait d'être écrite et mise sur Fanfic tellement que je trouvais l'idée juste trooop bonne ! Alors je m'en suis inspiré pour vous écrire cette merveilleuse histoire qui va bien entendu contenir plusieurs chapitres ! **

**Bref, l'histoire est située dans la saison 2 mais avec quelques divergences.**

**Finn et Rachel sont ensemble et Sam Evans n'existe pas (en quelque sorte, mais vous allez comprendre plus loin)**

**Brittany et Santana sont un couple officiel.**

**Alors maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Regardez-le. Encore au casier de Rachel comme à tous les jours avant le début des cours. Toujours là entrain de la toucher avec ses grosses mains dégoutantes alors que je dois me taper ce spectacle qui me lève le cœur. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde est au courant que c'est un salaud, mais comme d'habitude, la seule qui ne voit rien est Rachel. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle sache enfin qui est vraiment son petit ami. Ce que la belle brune ne sait pas, c'est que son très cher Finn Hudson l'aurait trompé vendredi dernier avec une cheerleader quelconque à un party qu'elle n'était évidement pas invitée. Lorsque cette histoire m'était venue à l'oreille, Santana avait dû m'attacher sur une chaise pour éviter que je conduise jusqu'à chez lui pour lui casser la figure. Adossée à mon casier depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, je la regarde rire des blagues de Hudson avec un regard rempli d'admiration. Une pointe de jalousie me traverse soudainement et je dois fermer les yeux pour éviter de m'effondrer en plein couloir. Bon Dieu que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit avec moi, mais jamais elle ne me remarquera. Parce que je suis une fille et qu'elle est hétéro, donc c'est voué à l'échec dès le départ. Heureusement, Santana et Brittany arrivent mains dans la main et Britt se dégage de San pour venir me sauter dans les bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire Quinn ! » elle se recule légèrement, alors qu'un sourire se forme sur mon visage «Lord tubbington t'a fait un gâteau, mais j'ai découvert qu'il avait caché de la drogue à l'intérieur donc je ne l'ai pas apporté, MAIS, moi et Santana on te kidnappe ce soir pour fêter tes 17 ans ! » Santana ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur évident de sa petite amie. Elle s'approche et vient m'enlacer à son tour en me soufflant un « Joyeux aniv ». Je leur souris, fière d'avoir de si bonnes amies.

« Merci les filles, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? » leur demandai-je après quelque instant, ce qui les fait rire.

« Tu serais totalement perdu et sans intérêts, surement entrain de faire la plus grande bêtise de ta vie, comme tuer Finn Hud-» commence Santana, la main sous le menton, en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Chutt ! Santi, tu sais bien que Quinn ne veut pas qu'on en parle » la coupe Brittany et je lui envoie un regard de remerciement. Elle me sourit et reporte son attention sur Santana. « Maintenant, allons au Glee Club. »

* * *

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir. Le géant a demandé l'attention de tout le groupe, prétextant que cela était important. Sous nos regards interrogateurs, il sourit fièrement, les mains dans ses poches, et une nouvelle vague de dégoût me monte à la tête. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle être amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai que j'étais déjà sortie avec le géant, mais au moins c'était juste pour sa popularité et non parce que sa personnalité m'attirait. Son QI n'étant pas très développé, il ne s'était aperçu de rien et je fronce le nez de dédain face à cette pensée. La voix de Finn me sort malheureusement de mon petit monde.

« Comme j'ai retrouvé la cote au lycée grâce à notre victoire au Foot vendredi dernier, j'ai pensé que je pourrais profiter de cet élan de popularité pour ramasser de l'argent pour le Glee Club en montant un stand de bisous à 1$. » un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage, mais tout le club est consterné. La colère monte en moi comme la lave dans un volcan, préparant déjà une réplique sanglante made in Fabray lorsque Santana me prend de vitesse.

« Moi j'ai embrassé Finn, et je peux vous dire que ça ne vaux pas un dollar. En revanche, je payerai bien 100 dollars pour tripoter ses petits tétons grassouillets. » oh mon dieu, je t'aime tellement Santana. Mon rire résonne dans la classe et les autres regarde outré la latina pendant que Finn essaie tant bien que mal de trouver une réplique à dire, mais sans succès.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de notre gueule Finn ? Tu sors avec Rachel et tu oses suggérer une telle idée ? » le son de ma voix est glaciale et je le vois reculer légèrement avant de reprendre contenance.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est pour le Glee Club et elle n'y voit pas d'objection, n'est-ce pas Rachel ? » lui demande-t-il en se tournant un peu vers elle. La concernée garde la tête baisse en se contentant d'hocher doucement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Pourquoi elle ne réagie pas ? Pas de drama, ni de crise de diva ? Mes sourcils se froncent encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible.

« Eh bien, voilà tout est réglé. Donc à partir de demain, il y aura un stade de bisous près de la cafétéria. » conclue-t-il en retournant s'assoir près de Rachel. Je jette un œil à Santana qui a l'air aussi perdue que moi face à l'attitude de Rachel.

« Bon, alors le thème cette semaine sera sur l'amour » Je pousse un soupire et ferme les yeux. La semaine va être longue.

* * *

_Chez Santana, 19h_

« Les filles, je vous avais demandé de ne pas en faire trop ! Déjà que je dors ici » dis-je à Santana et Brittany lorsque j'arrive à la résidence Lopez où tout était décoré en grand. Poussant un soupire assez bruyant, Santana me prends par les épaules alors que Britt se contente de ricaner.

« Ta gueule Fabray, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es heureuse qu'on en ait fait autant pour ta petite personne » me taquine San en me guidant vers la salle à manger.

« San, ne soit pas si méchante, Quinn voulait juste un petit repas tranquille, mais Santana voulait faire ça en grand » La brune lui jette un regard mauvais pour avoir révéler son enthousiasme au grand jour, m'arrachant un petit rire. Britt me fait un clin d'œil complice et Santana roule des yeux en nous voyant faire. En effet, la latina avait collé des ballons partout dans la maison avec une banderole de joyeux anniversaire écrit dessus. La table de la cuisine était remplie de nourriture plus appétissante les unes que les autres et au centre avait un immense gâteau au chocolat avec des chandelles dessus.

Après un bon repas, les filles allument les bougies et chantent en cœur la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à eux, à toute la chance que j'avais de les avoir dans ma vie, mais il me manque quelque chose. Une personne en particulier. Rachel.

Britt dépose le gâteau devant moi et San pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Quinn fait un vœu ! » déclare Brittany en tapant des mains frénétiquement et San tourne sa tête vers mon oreille et y glisse une phrase que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un souhait que tu voudrais vraiment qu'il se réalise ? » Je pense aussitôt à Rachel et à mon intense désir qu'elle soit mienne. Un nouvel espoir se forge en moi lorsque je pense le plus fort possible à elle en prononçant les mots dans ma tête. _Je voudrais avoir la chance d'être avec Rachel Berry. _Et je souffle sur les bougies, lesquelles s'éteignent toutes en même temps.

« Yeaye ! Quel vœu as-tu fait, Q ?» me demande la blonde avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Britt, tu sais que le but d'un vœu est de ne pas le dire si on veut qu'il se réalise » lui explique doucement Santana et la concernée hoche la tête vivement.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais les licornes me disent toujours que nos plus grands souhaits se réalisent même si on le dit » Santana sourit légèrement avant de se détacher de moi et de prendre Britt dans ses bras.

« Quelqu'un veut du gâteau ? » Un petit cri d'approbation résonne dans la cuisine et je ne peux que secouer la tête d'amusement.

* * *

La soirée avait été très bonne. Santana et Brittany avaient bien pris soin de Quinn, jeux, films et potin avaient comblé la majorité de leur temps. La latina avait pris un malin plaisir à gaver Quinn d'alcool, si bien que vers minuit, la blonde s'effondra sur le sofa sous l'air amusé de Santana. Brittany n'en menait pas large elle aussi, dans un état d'ébriété pire que Quinn, et la brune les regarda avec un sourire satisfait, avant de se couché elle aussi sur le canapé entre les deux blondes et le sommeil eut raison d'elle après quelque instant.

PDVQ

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tire durement de mon sommeil, et je pousse légèrement Santana pour qu'elle décroche et arrête ce bruit atroce. La brune bouge un peu contre moi, mais de décroche pas. Me tournant vers elle, je vois son visage horrifié et elle se relève brusquement du canapé, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite ! Je viens de Lima height adjacent et je peux te couper les couilles plus vite que tu va avoir le temps pour dire « hein ? » Donc, sors de ma maison ! » Je tourne la tête pour voir à qui elle parle, mais elle me fixe. Fronçant des sourcils, j'arrive pour répliquer, mais Brittany me touche le bras. Tournant la tête vers elle, je remarque qu'elle me regarde avec intérêt.

« Du calme Santi, c'est juste Quinn » mon froncement s'accentue et je reporte mon attention sur Santana qui est encore de l'autre côté du salon.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ! » demandai-je exaspéré et San retrouve soudainement sa voix.

« Tu es sûr de toi britt ? Parce qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à Quinn ! » Je suis vraiment perdue là. Il ?

« Oui San, j'en suis sûre ! Les licornes lui ont accordé son souhait d'être avec Rachel ! » Je tourne ma tête vers elle, abasourdie qu'elle ait deviné mon souhait de la veille.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais… » Je m'arrête dans le milieu de ma phrase, surprise par la voix qui est sortie de ma gorge. Ce n'était pas la voix d'alto auquel je suis habituée, mais une voix beaucoup plus profonde. _Comme celle d'un mec._ Je me lève rapidement du canapé et cour vers la salle de bain pour me regarder dans un miroir. Ce que j'y vois me fige de stupeur. Ma mâchoire c'était un peu plus arrondie, encadrant mes lèvres qui devaient sans aucun doute être deux fois plus grosses que la veille. Mes cheveux étaient toujours blonds, mais avaient raccourci de plusieurs centimètres. Bref j'avais la coupe Justin Bieber. Mon regard descend un peu plus vers mon torse qui était nu, dévoilant de largue épaule, sans aucune trace de poil, avec des abdos bien développés. Les jeans que je portais la veille étaient presque entièrement déchirer par l'expansion soudaine de mes cuisses et laisse entrevoir un important renflement au niveau de la braguette. Je remonte en vitesse mon regard vers le haut pour croiser des orbes verts complètement paniqués. C'est à ce moment que les filles me rejoignent dans la salle de bain.

« Oh mon dieu, Quinn comment c'est possible ?! Je veux dire hier tu étais.. eh bien, une fille » lâche Santana aussi décaler que moi par les évènements. Brittany, elle, pensait bien autrement.

« Moi je dis que tu es vraiment chaude en mec. Non, mais regarde-la San ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est sexy avec ses jeans ? » demande-t-elle à sa petite amie après quelques secondes, passant sa main sur mon bras gauche. J'écarquille des yeux lorsque Santana répond avec nonchalance « Totalement Britt, mais c'est encore Quinn, la fille coincée qui porte Jésus dans son cœur » je roule des yeux en entendant son commentaire. « Ouais c'est vraiment Quinn, elle seule pourrait rouler des yeux comme ça »

« Non, mais les filles c'est sérieux ! Comment je vais faire dans ce corps la ! Comment expliquer quelque chose comme ça ! Et mes parents… » Je pose mes mains sur mon torse pour voir si tout cela est réel. Malheureusement oui. Santana rigole un peu avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est simple. Tu dis que tu passes la semaine chez moi en attendant de trouver une solution. »

« Et pour les cours ? »

« Et bien on va te trouver un faux nom grâce aux talents cachés de mon frère pour créer de fausse identité et tu iras à l'école. En plus, tu pourras tenter ta chance avec le nain de jardin » finit-elle, satisfaite de son résonnement. Britt s'approche de S et l'embrasse sur la joue, apparemment contente de sa petite amie.

« Elle s'appelle Rachel ! » Santana secoue la tête et me prend par la main.

« Allez viens ! On va te trouver des fringues dignes de la nouvelle Quinn Fabray ! »

* * *

« Tu vas t'appeler… Sam Evans ? Bordel Scott ! Je t'avais demandé un nom sexy ! Pas un nom qui est presque écrit GAY dessus ! » crie Santana à son frère, alors qu'on est dans sa chambre à essayer les nouvelles fringues qu'elle m'a achetées.

« Hey ! C'est pas gay, juste un peu… distingué ? » répond Scott de l'autre bout du couloir.

« DINSTINGUÉ? Il a déjà l'air assez gay comme ça, pas besoin dans rajouter avec le nom » je pose ma main sur son bras et elle tourne la tête vers moi, arrêtant sa tirade.

« Ça ira San, je peux me débrouiller avec un nom comme ça. Je suis Ice Queen quand même ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire et elle hoche la tête, amusée.

« Peut-être, mais tu as l'air gay pareil ! Je ne serais pas surprise que Lady Hummel te tourne autour pendant un certain temps avec la coupe de cheveux que tu as. » Brittany rit à la déclaration de Santana et je pousse un soupir indigné.

« J'ai pas l'air Gay ! »

« Oh oui, totalement » Grr, parfois j'aimerais être sourde.

* * *

Après avoir trouvé une tenue convenable et qui n'avait pas l'air trop gay, Santana nous conduit à sa voiture et on arriva enfin au lycée. Autant dire que tous les regards sont sur nous dès que la porte de l'école a été franchie. D'après les regards que les filles me jettent, je dois avouer que Santana a bien choisi ma superbe veste en cuir noir et mes jeans légèrement serrés, mais pas trop, juste correct pour mouler là ou il faut si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Une fois arrivée devant la secrétaire, Santana lui donne mon dossier et on repart avec mon horaire et mon numéro de casier. Sur notre chemin on aperçoit Rachel et Santana ne peut s'empêcher de me donner un joli coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'on la voit au début du couloir. Plus elle s'approche et plus mon cœur s'accélère et je tente d'établir un contact visuel avec elle. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, elle me fait un petit sourire timide auquel je réponds par mon plus beau sourire séducteur. Elle baisse les yeux en rougissant et une fois plus loin, Santana se tourne vers moi avec un air étonné.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? Peut-être que mettre Berry dans ton lit va être plus facile que je le croyais » Je hausse un sourcil en entendant sa tirade et Brittany se tourne vers moi.

« N'oublie pas de lui dire de jolis compliments, les filles adorent ce genre d'attention. Parfois quand Santi est fâchée je lui en dis, mais souvent c'est plus avec ma langue que-»

« Ok Britt, je crois que Q a compris ce que tu voulais dire » la coupe Santana en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et j'éclate de rire. Santana pouvait vraiment perdre tous ses moyens quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie.

« Ok, alors maintenant tu t'appelles Sam Evans et tu viens de la Floride » commence la latina avant que je l'arrête.

« Je sais tout ça, S. J'ai 17 ans et j'adore faire du Surf et du Football. » Elle sourit fièrement, satisfaite de son travail. Santana est Santana.

« Parfait ! Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à te faire entrer dans l'équipe de Foot ! » Brittany applaudie, toute excitée.

« QUOI ? »

* * *

**Suite ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le lien de la vidéo : watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU**

**J'ai vu que certaines personnes étaient heureuses de voir une fic sur cette vidéo :) Alors j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Comme je l'ai mentionné au début du chapitre 1, je m'en suis inspiré, donc cette fiction ne sera pas une copie conforme, mais elle aura des similitudes. Une fiction anglaise a déjà été écrite sur le sujet, et elle est exactement pareille comme la vidéo, ce que je trouvais dommage, car on sait déjà toute l'histoire au complet avant de même commencer à lire. Donc, c'est pour cela que cette fiction sera un peu différente dans son déroulement. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« QUOI? » Oh que non. Il est absolument hors de question que j'entre dans cette équipe de gorille bourré de testostérone et qui ne pense qu'au sexe. Juste… non.

« Fait pas ta sourde Fabray, tu as très bien entendu. Tu vas entrer dans cette putain d'équipe et s'il le faut, je vais te botter le cul. » me répond Santana en s'avançant légèrement vers moi, me faisant arquer un sourcil. Oserait-elle ?

« Tu peux être sûr que je le ferais, c'est mille fois mieux que de t'entendre te morfondre jour après jour sur combien tu aurais dû saisir ta chance en plus de te voir pleurer comme un bébé en mangeant tout le contenu de mon frigo. Alors tu t'inscris. MAINTENANT ! » Je hoche la tête vivement, en reculant et me rend au bureau de l'entraîneur près des vestiaires. Après avoir frappé quelques cours, j'entends le Coach Beiste me lancer un « C'est ouvert ! ». En entrant, elle lève les yeux sur moi et me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds immédiatement. Mes muscles se détendent légèrement. Espérons qu'elle dira oui.

« Bonjour, je suis Sam Evans » me présentai-je en me penchant au-dessus du bureau pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'elle fit rapidement de son côté aussi, visiblement ravie par mes bonnes manières. Un point pour moi.

« Coach Beiste, mais j'imagine que tu viens pour les essaie de Football n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle après m'être assise.

« C'est exact, j'aime beaucoup le Football et j'espérais avoir mes chances pour faire l'équipe. » lui expliquai-je en la regardant dans les yeux et elle hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Parfait, tu tombes pile au bon moment, je me cherche justement un receveur de ta taille environ et je crois que tu pourrais être parfait. Viens sur le terrain demain à 16h pour la pratique. Et si je suis satisfaite de ce que j'y vois, tu feras parti de l'équipe, ça te va ? » me demande-t-elle et je dois mordre l'intérieure de ma joue pour contenir mon excitation. Mon plan pour obtenir Rachel fonctionne tellement bien que j'ai envie de pleurer de joie. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je crois que cela ruinerait toutes mes chances.

« Merci, Coach, ça compte beaucoup pour moi » lui dis-je sincèrement, et elle me fait un grand sourire.

« Allez ! Maintenant, va en classe ! »

« Oui, madame »

* * *

« Je suis super heureuse pour toi Q , euh… Sam » se reprend Brittany alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et je peux voir qu'elle est aussi excitée que moi par la nouvelle. Et puis, soudain, je réalise qu'aucune réplique sarcastique n'est venue d'une certaine hispanique.

« Britt, où est Santana ? » questionnai-je la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Euh.. En fait, je ne sais pas. Elle était là tout à l'heure pourtant » sa confusion me confirme qu'elle n'essaie pas de couvrir San pour quelques raisons que ce soit, mais qu'au contraire, elle a l'air plutôt inquiète.

Parcourant les couloirs depuis quelques minutes à sa recherche, j'entends un énorme éclat de voix, suivi par un _boom_. Ensuite, un attroupement d'élèves se pousse les uns sur les autres pour voir ce qui vient de ce passer. Je réussis à me frayer un chemin jusqu'aux premières loges, suivi de près par Britt, et ce que l'on voit nous laisse sans voix. Au milieu du couloir se tient Santana, tenant près d'elle une Rachel qui presse sa main gauche contre sa joue. Et devant les deux filles, se trouve Finn Hudson, le visage rougi par la colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hudson !? Depuis quand un homme frappe une femme ? Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu n'en aies pas un… » déclare Santana avec dédain, rapprochant Rachel encore plus proche de son corps tandis que celle-ci se retient de pleurer. Finn serre ses poings tellement forts que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Il va la frapper. Sans plus attendre, je m'élance sur lui alors qu'il esquive un mouvement vers Santana. On tombe tous les deux sur le sol et je me relève rapidement, faisant une barrière avec mon corps entre mes deux amies et lui. Il se relève à son tour et me regarde quelques secondes de haut en bas, évaluant sans doute ses chances de gagner un combat. Et puis, enfin après ce qui me parut un très long moment, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Rachel avant de partir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'était passé proche de se finir en fiasco. Un sanglot sort de la bouche de Rachel et Santana la prend dans ses bras. Celle-ci me fait un petit signe de la tête, reconnaissante que je lui aie évité une fracture du nez. Elle amène la petite diva jusqu'aux toilettes, rapidement suivi de Brittany. Je m'avance pour les rejoindre, mais la blonde se tourne vers moi et dépose sa main sur mon torse.

« C'est la toilette des filles, Sam. » Je hoche la tête doucement, réalisant que ma nouvelle condition ne me permet pas de la suivre. La blonde me fait un petit sourire triste avant de traverser la porte. M'adossant près de celle-ci, je décide de faire le guet, par précaution. On ne sait jamais, si Finn décidait de revenir pour finir le travail…

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Rachel et Brittany qui ont toutes les deux les yeux rouges. Je reste là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alors que les deux s'éloignent dans le couloir et puis Santana sort à son tour de la salle de bains.

« San ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » lui demandai-je rapidement, complètement paniquée.

« Oula ! Du calme, Evans. » je roule des yeux exagérément et elle me sourit « Rachel nous a racontée qu'elle et Finn s'étaient disputé au sujet du stand de bisous, et contre toute attente, il l'aurait frappé en plein couloir »

Finn Hudson est décidément un homme mort.

« Je vais lui faire la peau, je le jure devant dieu » commençai-je en m'élançant dans le couloir, mais Santana me rattrape et se place devant moi.

« Oh que non ! N'y pense même pas ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher toute tes chances avec Berry tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil ! » Cette phrase suffit à me ramener sur terre et je passe mes mains sur mon visage, en soupirant de frustration.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Q. Je ne crois pas que Rachel soit capable de pardonner à Finn après ça. Elle avait l'air horrifiée. » Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Finn n'avait jamais été aussi bas dans mon estime qu'en ce moment. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de frapper une fille ? Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Je vais tout lui prendre, sa popularité, son poste dans l'équipe des Titans, sa dignité et finalement la merveilleuse femme qu'il a. Et je serais cent fois meilleure que lui comme petit ami. Santana me prend par la main, me tirant de mes pensées diaboliques.

« Allez viens ! On a une réputation à te construire, même si je suis quasiment sûre qu'avec l'incident de tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne soit déjà faite. Et une très bonne, en plus ! »

* * *

Effectivement, Santana avait raison. Toute l'école était désormais au courant de l'accrochage entre Finn et le nouveau, Sam Evans. J'étais rapidement devenue une figure de protection envers les filles en détresse et les autres mecs me saluaient par un petit hochement de tête, témoignant de leur respect à mon égard. C'était complètement différent de tout ce que j'avais connu jusque-là. En étant Quinn Fabray, le respect ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la crainte, voire même à de la peur. Alors que maintenant, c'était du respect à l'état pur.

L'heure du déjeuner venait à peine de commencer que déjà plusieurs filles m'avaient offert de manger avec elle, ce à quoi j'avais poliment refusé. La seule personne avec qui je voulais manger était une certaine brune qui était assise, comme par magie, avec Santana et Brittany.

En m'approchant d'elles, je remarque que la seule chaise de libre ce trouve à la gauche de Rachel et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à combien Santana avait tout prévu. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, me regarde de manière amusée lorsque je prends place près de la diva.

« Bonjour mesdames » les saluai-je théâtralement, mettant toutes mes bonnes manières en place pour faire la meilleure impression possible à Rachel.

Santana roule des yeux, tandis que Rachel se tourne vers moi en me faisant un petit sourire timide. Comme elle est mignonne. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je sens mon souffle se prendre dans ma gorge.

« Salut, je suis Rachel Berry, et j'aimerais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi tout à l'heure et- » Santana se racle bruyamment la gorge « Ouais, euhh.. ce que tu as fait pour moi et Santana bien sûr » la latina sourit, satisfaite, et je retiens un rire face à l'expression renfrogner de Rachel. Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser me prend et je dois secouer la tête pour m'en débarrasser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux » lui répondis-je en prenant ma fourchette pour commencer à manger. La brune me regarde avec curiosité avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Alors Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre chère petite ville ? » Devant mon soudain mutisme, Santana me donne un coup de pied sur le tibia, me faisant grimacer de douleur. La vrillant du regard pendant un moment, elle me sourit innocemment. Retournant ensuite mon attention sur Rachel, je remarque que celle-ci n'a visiblement pas été témoin notre petit échange.

« Eh bien, mes parents voyagent beaucoup alors ils m'on envoyé en pension chez Santana. Nos parents se connaissent bien. » lui expliquai-je en suivant à la lettre les mots que San avait écrit pour moi ce matin. Rachel acquiesce doucement en déposant sa main sur mon bras.

« Je suis désolée que tes parents aient aussi mauvais goût pour choisir une école » me dit-elle en plaisantant et je sens mon corps se réchauffer par l'effet de sa main sur mon bras.

« Hey hobbit, cette école est parfaite, ce n'est pas notre problème si ta tête est trop énorme pour passer dans les couloirs à force de voler les solos de tout le monde au Glee Club. » commente la latina en poussant son plateau de nourriture loin d'elle.

« Santi ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, et Rach n'a pas une trop grosse tête, je dirais même qu'elle est juste bien proportionnée. » la réprimande Brittany en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est au sens figuré, Britt, et tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle est bien proportionnée, regarde sa taille ! On dirait que ses pères lui ont coupé les jambes à la naissance. » Rachel lui jette un regard outré, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que j'essaie du mieux que je peux pour ne pas rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rach, Santi t'aimes bien. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pris ta défense devant Finn » Santana soupire de consternation.

« Eh ! Une minute ! C'est pas parce que je l'aime bien que je l'ai défendu, mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas voir le nain se faire tabasser par l'homme aux seins pendant. » se défend la latina, les mains devant elle. Je pousse un petit rire et elle me lance un regard noir.

« Ouais, on dirait presque que tu t'inquiétais pour elle » ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter et Britt sourit.

« Ouais, Santana, tu t'enfonces » lui envoie Rachel en arquant un sourcil d'amusement.

« Vous faites chier les filles » dit la concernée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

Le reste du déjeuner passe rapidement, Rachel et Santana ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui me surprend. Je commence à croire que Brittany a raison. San aime bien Rachel. C'est presque étrange à dire.

Alors que je me dirige à mon prochain cour, Rachel me rattrape dans le couloir.

« Hey, je me demandais si tu aimerais te joindre au Glee Club. Je sais que tu es nouveau et que tu as probablement peur de te faire harceler, mais je suis sûre qu'on aurait du plaisir. » me demande-t-elle avec ses petits yeux remplis d'espoirs. Arg, je déteste quand elle me prend par les sentiments. Par ailleurs, le « on » ne m'a pas échappé. J'adore tout ce qui comprend ce mot avec elle. _On. _

_Comme un couple._

« Euh… »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau et cela m'envoie plein de frissons dans tout le corps.

« S'il te plaît Sam… » me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et je me sens faiblir. Comment diable peut-elle me faire tant d'effet ?

« Je…a…humm…oui » réussi-je par répondre. Son corps est encore tout près du mien, m'envoyant sa délicieuse chaleur. Puis elle se recule et un magnifique sourire orne ses traits.

« Parfait, donc à ce soir » dit-elle en tournant les talons et je dois chercher un appui contre les casiers pour ne pas me retrouver par terre. Ouff, cette fille est vraiment une allumeuse.

* * *

_Glee club, 16h_

PDV Narrateur

Habituellement, le Glee Club est une période qui permet à Rachel de s'évader du monde réel, des insultes et des sluhsies. Un endroit où tout le monde est accepté tel qu'il est. Mais aujourd'hui, Rachel est plutôt nerveuse à l'idée d'aller à Glee. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle est presque sûr que cela a un rapport avec Sam Evans. Elle a sans cesse cette impression étrange de l'avoir déjà connu avant, bien que ce soit impossible. Alors, la brune fut légèrement déçue quand elle vit que Sam n'était pas présent une fois que Will Schuester eu fermé la porte de la salle.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter un nouveau membre, fraîchement arrivé de Floride, Sam Evans ! » Will pointe alors vers la porte de la salle qui s'ouvre sur Sam et Rachel ne peut que se redresser avec joie sur sa chaise, un éclatant sourire sur son visage. Il était venu.

PDVQ

Être debout au milieu d'une classe peut être vraiment gênant. Mais encore plus quand un certain Kurt vous dévisage comme s'il voulait vous faire beaucoup de choses pas très amicales. Pas seulement Kurt, mais aussi Mercedes. Celle-ci a les yeux dans le vide et souri d'un air absent. Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Je vais avoir des problèmes avec ces deux-là. Puis mon attention glisse sur Rachel. Elle semble visiblement ravie par ma présence.

« Salut » les saluai-je en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et un « salut » en chœur me répond par la suite.

« Alors Sam, tu peux aller t'asseoir avec les autres, j'ai quelques consignes à donner » je me dirige vers la place que Santana m'avait gardée près d'elle, au fond. Une fois assise, Rachel se retourne pour me faire un petit sourire timide ce qui n'échappe pas à la latina. Une fois l'attention de la brune revenue sur le prof, San me donne un coup de coudre dans les côtes en bougeant ses sourcils. Elle est drôle celle-là quand elle veut.

« Donc, comme je le disais… Mais où est Finn ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ? » demande Will, soudainement inquiet.

Santana soupire de dégoût. « Après ce qu'il a fait ce matin, il peut bien s'être enterré dans un trou très loin d'ici pour nous éviter tout contact visuel avec sa répugnante petite personne »

« Santana ! Vous êtes censé être près les uns des autres, pas de vous rabaisser constamment. » la réprimande Shuester visiblement mécontent par son attitude.

« C'est drôle que vous preniez la défense de ce putain de batteur de femme alors que depuis un an, tout le monde rabaisse sans arrête Rachel et vous n'avez jamais levé le petit doigt pour elle » Eh bien, décidément, elle défendait beaucoup Rachel Berry aujourd'hui.

« Santana, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Un autre avertissement et tu es dehors du cour pour aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien, alors je me tire » sur ce, elle se lève et claque la porte derrière elle en sortant de la salle de chant. Je suis fière d'elle. Elle venait de remettre Will à sa place et tout ça, en prenant la défense de ma jolie brune. Je vais lui devoir un souper au resto si cela continue.

« Bon, en parlant d'absent, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Quinn ? » demande Puck et les autres se regardent pendant un moment avant qu'Artie se décide à répondre.

« Eh bien, elle a peut-être autre chose à faire de plus intéressant » déclare-t-il et tous les autres acquiescent. Je fronce des sourcils devant leur manque total d'intérêt envers moi. Personne ne s'inquiète d'où je pourrais être ? Avec qui ? Blessée, je me cale un peu plus contre le dossier de ma chaise et ferme les yeux. Personne sauf Brittany et Santana ne s'inquiète vraiment. Une chance qu'elles sont là.

* * *

_Chez Santana 20h_

« Je suis heureuse que tu te sois autant levé pour Rachel, Santana. Merci » déclarai-je à la latina en essayant d'autres fringues qu'on avait achetées ce matin. Brittany était assise sur le lit et me scrutait, analysant ce qui était beau ou non sur moi.

« Je ne me suis pas levée pour elle, mais pour les femmes battues » réplique-t-elle en détaillant le contenu d'un sac d'achats. Un petit sourire grandi sur mes lèvres, amusé par son comportement.

« Ouais, enfin bref, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » leur demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même. Le chandail à manche trois quarts gris me donne un style très classe, surtout avec les jeans d'un noir profond, légèrement serrés. Les filles me regardent longuement avant que Santana hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Tu es totalement certifié « chaud » par Britt elle-même » me répond la blonde en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, et je rougis sous le compliment. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis belle – ou beau dorénavant —, mais quand même, c'est toujours gratifiant de l'entendre. Santana pouffe de rire et s'approche de moi.

« Hmm. Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus chaud Britt-Britt ? » la concernée se relève un peu sur le lit, intrigué.

« Montre-moi » commande Brittany, et l'hispanique se retourne vers moi en saisissant mon chandail et me l'enlève. Surprise par le geste, je me recule légèrement jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute le mur, mais San et Britt me rejoignent en rigolant devant mon air horrifié.

« Euh.. les filles… j'ai un peu peur là… » leur dis-je incertaine, ce qui élargis leur sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Q , ça ne fera pas mal » me lance la brune en haussant un sourcil et Brittany mord un peu plus fort sa lèvre inférieure. La main de San se pose sur mon torse, et son doigt glisse le long de mes abdos jusqu'à la lisière de mon jeans. Je retiens un gémissement lorsqu'elle tire un peu mon jean vers le bas de quelques centimètres. Puis elle se recule et met sa main sous son menton, en pleine réflexion. « Alors Britt, qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant ? »

« Totalement. Chaud. Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas se faire une nuit à trois, Santi ? » demande la blonde à sa petite amie, pendant que j'essaie de comprendre ce que Santana a fait. Baissant mon regard sur mon jeans, je remarque que la latina n'a que légèrement descendu mon pantalon pour que l'on puisse voir l'élastique de mon boxer noir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, rassurée d'avoir encore mes vêtements.

« Hmmm… Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas… mais Quinn est plutôt coincée, donc je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait profiter de sa nouvelle condition pour prendre son pied avec les deux filles les plus chaudes de l'école » explique-t-elle alors que j'essaie d'assimiler l'information. Est-ce que Santana venait vraiment de me proposer un plan à trois ?

« Euh…je… C'est pas mon truc les filles, j'aime Rachel. » Santana hausse les épaules et Britt me fait une petite moue triste, déçu que je ne sois pas aussi excitée par l'idée qu'elles le sont.

« Tu rattes quelque chose Q , la majorité de la gente masculine tueraient pour avoir cette chance. » me dit-elle en souriant que je secoue la tête d'amusement.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas comme la majorité des mecs »

* * *

**Et oui, Santana et Brittany ont vraiment offert à Quinn de coucher avec elles. **

**Petite explication - ****Je me suis basé sur le fait que S et B ont toutes les deux été en couple avec Sam dans la série tv (donc, elles ressentent une certaine attirance physique envers lui) et en plus, Santana a couché avec Quinn dans la saison 4, ce qui montre une sorte d'intérêt (qui devait sans doute être là depuis un moment)**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour la longue attente, avec les cours et les examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je crois que c'est un des meilleur chapitre de l'histoire (je sais qu'il en a juste 3 mais bon xD) donc, je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

Make a wish

Chapitre 3

L'essai de football s'est très bien déroulé, Finn était un peu grognon en voyant que la majorité des gars m'avait déjà accepté dans l'équipe. Je me suis douché en quatrième vitesse, sûrement à cause de tous les gars à moitié nus présents qui comparaient leur engin entre eux et qui parlaient de filles de manière très vulgaire. _Très classe._

Coach Beiste m'a appelé dans le bureau pour me dire officiellement que j'étais prise dans l'équipe au poste de quart-arrière (j'ai fait une petite danse de la joie dans ma tête, tiens prends ça Finn Hudson !) et elle m'a remis la veste Letterman rouge marquée d'un « Q » sur le bras droit. Cette petite lettre magique allait me donner la popularité nécessaire pour attirer définitivement l'attention de Rachel.

En sortant du bureau du coach Beiste, je suis tellement excité que je percute une jolie petite brune de plein fouet. Mettant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, elle me fait un sourire timide et ses yeux se posent sur la veste de l'équipe. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'est super Sam ! Tu es pris dans l'équipe ! » Rachel me fait un câlin avant de se retirer, légèrement nerveuse. « Quel poste coach Beiste t'a donné ? »

« Merci, Rach. Je suis le nouveau quart-arrière de l'équipe » lui répondis-je, fière.

« Wow, Finn n'a pas trop mal réagi ? Après notre rupture et tout, il pourrait avoir une grosse réaction » Argg voilà que Hudson revient dans la conversation, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus ensemble ! (Petite danse de la joie dans ma tête à nouveau !)

« Il ne le sait pas encore, Coach Bieste viens de me l'annoncer en primeur » elle hoche la tête doucement et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Santana arrive.

« Salut gang de salope. Vous venez au party de Puck ce soir ? »

« Mais on est mercredi »

« Et puis après ? On s'en fou. » Elle tourne la tête vers moi et sa voix devient sensuelle. « Ohhh _Sam, _tu es très sexy dans cette veste. Tu me réserves une danse pour ce soir ? _On dansera collé-collé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sex toy._ » elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre sa route dans le couloir avec un petit rire enjôleur. Rachel roule des yeux et pose sa main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

« Est-ce que tu comptes y aller ? » me demande-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Oui et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là. Euhh… si tu veux. »

Elle baisse la tête légèrement en rougissant. Elle est tellement belle. J'aimerais qu'elle se voie au moins une fois de la manière que je la vois. _Magnifique._

Et puis, les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de surprise. « En fait, c'est que je n'ai jamais été invitée avant donc. » un petit sourire se forme sur mon visage.

« Eh bien, je serais très heureux d'être le premier à le faire. »

* * *

_Mercredi soir – 21h_

« Oh mon dieu Quinn ! Je suis super contente pour toi ! Elle a dit oui ! » Brittany me saute dans les bras en criant que je ris avec elle de bonheur. Santana est assise sur son lit avec une coupe de champagne, roulant des yeux à nous voir les deux ensembles, tournoyant dans la pièce comme deux enfants.

« Moi, j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai vu sa réaction lorsque je t'ai demandé une danse pour ce soir. La naine était carrément jalouse. »

« SANTANA ! »

« Ok, elle était un peu jalouse. »

« SAN »

« QUOI ? »

Britt lui jette un regard et secoue la tête, découragée.

« Bon, d'accord, le troll m'enviait. »

« ARG »

Santana ricane sur le lit en voyant nos visages rougis de frustration.

« Ra-chel va être habillé de quelle manière ce soir ? Une robe en losange ? Des collants avec des formes de hibou ? Non, attends, j'en ai une meilleure-»

« Ta gueule San ! »

« Arggg, pas moyen de s'amuser ici. »

* * *

_Chez Puck – 22h_

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la fête de Puck battait déjà son plein, la bière et le fort coulaient à flot et plus de la moitié du Glee club étaient saoul. Bref, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence avec les autres fêtes que Puck donnait. Santana et Brittany m'entraînent vers la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à boire et je parcours des yeux la salle, essayant de voir ou Rachel pourrait bien être. Kurt est assis sur le canapé au côté de Mercedes et Tina qui rirent aux éclats, près d'un Mike confus. Sinon, personne d'autre du club n'était visible, caché par d'autres élèves du lycée.

« Déjà entrain de traquer Berry ? » me demande Santana en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vodka, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Non, je me demandais si Britt aimerait danser » répondis-je en me tournant vers la concernée qui hocha la tête vivement en frappant dans ses mains d'excitation.

« OUI ! Je vais te montrer mes nouveaux déhanchés que j'ai appris » Elle prend ma main et me tire sur la piste de danse sous le regard noirci de jalousie de Santana et je ricane légèrement face à ma petite vengeance.

Une fois sur la piste, Brittany me tire contre elle et on commence à bouger au rythme de la musique. Mes mains se posent sur sa taille et après un moment elle se tourne, dos à moi, frottant son cul contre mes hanches. Je jette un œil à Santana qui est verte de jalousie, mais qui a étrangement un sourire coquin sur son visage. Hmm, elle doit encore penser à son plan à trois avec moi et Britt. _Seigneur._

La chanson _Let's Get Naughty_ de _Jessie and The Toy Boys_ commence et Brittany lâche un petit cri, excitée, mais quelqu'un me tire brusquement par derrière et une voix que je connais que trop bien se fait entendre.

« Je te l'emprunte Britt, Sam me doit une danse, n'est-ce pas, beau ? » Oh mon dieu, Rachel est complètement saoule. Elle me fait un petit sourire séduisant en me tirant contre son corps et je sens la température monter dans tous mes membres. Brittany hoche la tête à Rachel et va rejoindre Santana sur le canapé, et elles commencent à s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Une langue chaude glisse sur mon lobe d'oreille et un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Un rire angélique me répond et la brune se colle encore plus contre moi si c'est possible. Une grande chaleur devenue familière prend place dans mon bas-ventre et Rachel doit le sentir, car elle arque un sourcil d'amusement et un sourire narquois vient étirer ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet, _Sam ? »_

Dieu, sa voix est comme du sexe liquide qui envoie des vagues de frisson dans tout mon corps.

« Hum..Je…peut-être ? » ma voix monte un peu dans les aigus, ce qui agrandit le sourire taquin de Rachel. La chanson change pour _Scandalous _de _Mis Teeq_ et je sens que je ne serais pas capable de passer au travers de la chanson sans mourir de désir. Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, Rachel se tourne dans mes bras et fait glisser son cul sur mon bas-ventre en se déhanchant dans sa belle petite robe noir tellement courte. Un autre gémissement sort de ma bouche et je me sens durcir de plus en plus sous ses assauts répéter contre mes hanches. Elle sait quoi faire pour me faire perdre la tête. Miss Berry va avoir ma peau.

La diva dépose sa tête sur mon épaule, toujours dos à moi, et j'en profite pour prendre fermement sa taille de mes mains et enfin, un petit grognement de plaisir me répond, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Mes lèvres frôlent son cou où une trainer de chair de poule se forme et lorsque je l'embrasse en le mordant légèrement, son dos se cabre contre moi, creusant son cul encore plus contre mon membre et une vague de douleur me traverse. L'air ambiant est électrique, tourbillonnant autour de nous comme une tempête. Et soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me tire une nouvelle fois vers l'arrière, mais avec beaucoup plus de violence que la première fois.

« HEY ! C'est ma petite amie salaud ! Qu'est que tu fou hein ? » _Finn._

Il a le visage rougi par la colère et les poings serrés. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je lui tiens tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Santana, Brittany, Puck et Mike viennent vers nous.

« EX petite amie, _Finn. _Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis hier, et tu sais pourquoi. Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquilles. » la voix de Rachel est ferme et glaciale, me rappelant le ton que j'utilisais souvent lorsque j'étais Quinn. Hudson me fusille encore du regard et je lui lance son plus beau regard arrogant que j'ai. Son visage devient plus foncé.

« Tu as compris Hudson ? Elle ne veut plus de toi, maintenant dégage » Santana s'approche un peu plus, suivi de près par Puck, méfiant. Il doit avoir peur que Finn perde encore tout contrôle de lui et qu'il blesse quelqu'un. Cela va surement arriver.

Une seconde après, je suis sur le sol, la mâchoire en douleur alors que Mike et Puck foncent sur Finn pour le sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Rachel ou Santana.

« Oh mon dieu Sam ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Rachel est paniqué, s'agenouillant près de moi en me tenant la tête. Ma vision s'éclaircit un peu et je peux maintenant voir son visage. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais les dents serrées. Santana est dans les bras de Brittany et essaye de se libérer de son emprise, jurant dans sa langue maternelle en criant à Finn Hudson.

« C'est bon, il est parti » nous informe Mike en revenant dans la pièce accompagner de Puck et je soupire de soulagement.

« Viens Sam je vais te donner un sac de glace » me dit Rachel en m'aidant à me relever et on se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle sort un sac du congélateur et prend ma main, m'entraînant vers l'escalier, et ensuite, jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit pendant qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle et vient me rejoindre. La brune dépose doucement le sac sur le côté de mon visage endolori et je grimace de douleur.

« Est-ce que c'est moins douloureux ? » me demande-t-elle après quelques instants et j'hoche la tête en essayant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée pour Finn, il est un idiot. » Je ris à son commentaire et elle aussi. Elle redevient sérieuse et son regard se braque sur moi. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il te blesse »

J'arrête de rire à mon tour et tourne la tête vers elle. « Je sais. Mais c'est mieux que se soit moi que toi » lui avouai-je et elle sourit timidement.

« Je suppose, oui »

Je fronce des sourcils. Qui pourrait être capable de lever la main sur une fille si parfaite ? Ah oui, _Finn. _Ce sale fils de pu-

« Est-ce qu'il t'avait déjà…? » Je suis incapable de finir la phrase tellement que l'idée me dégoûte.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'avait jamais touchée avant lundi dans le couloir à l'école. » Je serre les dents de rage et Rachel dépose sa main sur mon bras. « Sam, tout va bien, d'accord ? »

« Ok » mais ensuite, mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres et elle le voit, mais ne bouge pas. Alors je penche un peu plus ma tête vers elle, je peux sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Ma respiration s'accélère et lorsque nos lèvres se touchent presque, elle se recule et saute du lit, me laissant complètement confus, assis encore sur son lit.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne année ! :)**

**pour les reviews :**

**meg1287: Je sais que je suis chiante ! C'était le but haha :) Je blague, je voulais juste rendre l'histoire plus dramatique :) **

**Mikiido: Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :)**

* * *

PDV narrateur

_« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. »_

Dire que Quinn était abasourdi serait un euphémisme. Elle était complètement sûre que Rachel aimait Sam, son côté masculin, mais bien évidemment elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais pourtant, la brune rougissait à chacun de ses sourires, taquinerie et même lorsqu'ils ont dansés tout à l'heure, elle était totalement certaine que Rachel avait le béguin pour Sam. _Grr les filles sont si compliquées._

Toujours assise sur le lit de Rachel, bouche bée par le rejet de la brune, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle est un homme et les hommes ne pleurent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel se met à genou devant elle et lui prend les mains doucement. Quinn croit que sa tête va exploser. Elle avait mis tous ses espoirs en ses chances de conquérir Rachel une bonne fois pour toutes maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de le faire, mais voilà que tous ses efforts partaient en vrille alors qu'elle était un gars. _Même quand je suis un mec, elle ne veut pas de moi._

La blonde commençait à penser que le karma lui faisait payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer aux autres et surtout à Rachel. _Tout ce qu'on fait nous revient toujours au visage,_ lui avait déjà dit sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant de toute la signification qu'avait cette phrase. _Mais maintenant, il est trop tard._

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sam, je sais que tu m'aimes énormément, mais je préfère te le dire tout de suite que plus tard, dans une relation que je ne pourrais évidement pas m'impliquer corps et âme. Je te dis non, parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Quinn serre les dents de douleur, la rage montant un peu plus en elle. D'une voix pleine de conviction, elle lui demande la fameuse question.

« Qui ? »

Rachel baisse la tête et prend une profonde respiration.

« Tu ne la connais pas. »

Le souffle de Quinn halète lorsqu'elle entend que Rachel est amoureuse d'une fille. Un tourbillon de pensée tournoie dans sa tête à la révélation. Elle fronce des sourcils et Rachel lui fait un sourire sans joie.

« Je la connais depuis des années, mais elle ne m'a jamais remarquée. J'ai essayé mainte et mainte fois de devenir son amie et elle n'a jamais semblé intéresser par la chose. Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis pitoyable d'aimer une fille qui passe son temps à m'ignorer et à me blesser, mais c'est comme ça. »

« Tu n'es pas pitoyable »

« Merci Sam »

Rachel lui fait un petit sourire sincère, mais Quinn ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps.

« Qui est-ce ? Peut-être que Santana a déjà dit son nom ou parler d'elle » lui demande Quinn, pleine d'espoir. Rachel secoue la tête, amusée par son comportement.

« Je suis certaine que Santana l'a déjà mentionné. Même que si elle avait été là, c'est probablement sur elle que tu aurais craqué au lieu de moi. Elle est magnifique. »

« Rach, bordel » lui dit Quinn, de plus en plus impatiente.

« Ok, ok ! Elle s'appelle Quinn Fabray »

La mâchoire de Quinn tombe au sol à la mention de son nom. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle reste là, choquée et Rachel verrouille ses yeux avec les siens et laisse échapper un rire.

« Ça va Sam ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » dit-elle en rigolant, mais Quinn n'est pas du tout d'humeur à rire. Pendant tout ce temps où elle était Quinn, elle avait toujours eu une chance d'être avec la fille de ses rêves. Alors que maintenant, elle était coincée dans la peau d'un gars, sans visiblement aucune possibilité de retour dans son corps d'origine. _Bloqué par sa propre stupidité_. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? Définitivement, son karma la narguait avec plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es amoureuse de Quinn ? Dans le sens, avoir une relation avec elle et peut-être te marier avec elle ? » lui demande Quinn dans un souffle, voulant être certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Rachel lui sourit et hoche la tête.

« Oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle et oui j'aimerais devenir sa petite amie et peut-être sa femme un jour, qui sait… » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire béat à l'idée de dire à qui veut l'entendre que Quinn Fabray est sa femme. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandissent d'étonnement face au ton passionné de la brune. Rachel aimerait devenir sa femme. _Ohmygod je dois rêver, c'est trop beau pour être vrai._

« Wow… elle en a de la chance… » marmonne Quinn dans sa barbe, mais Rachel l'entend et éclate de rire.

« Ouais, mais pour ça, il faudrait savoir où elle est. »

* * *

PDVQ

Fuck ma vie. Je te déteste. Tellement.

En sortant de la chambre de Rachel, je suis allée retrouver Santana qui était encore entrain de lécher le visage de Britt. Je les prends toutes les deux par la main et les traînent vers une chambre à l'étage pour leur dire le nouveau déroulement de l'histoire.

« J'espère que ta une bonne raison de nous déranger dans notre _sweet lady kiss_ parce que sinon- »

« Rachel viens de m'avouer qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre » la coupai-je rapidement et le visage de la latina se décompose instantanément. Brittany s'approche pour me prendre dans mes bras où je me laisse enfin aller en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« QUI ? Dis-moi de qui elle est amoureuse » commande Santana et je peux voir toute la détermination dans son regard. Elle veut m'aider.

Je lui fais un sourire rempli de tristesse.

« Elle aime Quinn. »

« Putain. De. Merde. »

* * *

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

Il ne restait plus que les membres du Glee Club au party de Puck et même si on avait tous de l'école demain, la fête bâtait toujours son plein. Santana s'amuse depuis tout à l'heure à me gaver d'alcool pour oublier ma récente découverte et je me laisse entraîner par elle et Brittany, de plus en plus heureuse à chaque verre qu'elle me donne. Nous sommes tranquillement assises sur le canapé lorsque Santana se tourne vers moi, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. J'arque un sourcil, intrigué.

« Sam ! Tu m'avais promis une danse ! Allez viens, lève ton gros cul salope » et elle me tire sur la piste de danse avec elle et nous rions comme deux personnes insouciantes. Je ferme les yeux et me colle contre elle, savourant la chaleur qu'elle dégage. Après quelques minutes, je sens une autre personne se presser contre mon dos et je tourne la tête pour voir Brittany qui me fait un énorme sourire en bougeant sous la musique. Nous dansons pendant un moment et tous les regards sont sur nous. Les filles souhaitant être à la place de Santana et Brittany tandis que les gars tueraient pour être à la mienne. Je souris, me souvenant qu'on faisait le même effet lorsque j'étais Quinn. Même que, je crois que c'était bien pire quand j'étais une fille, les hommes perdaient la tête encore plus. Des mains voyagent sur mon corps et je me sens gémir en sentant Santana et Brittany se frotter de plus en plus contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux et San rapproche son visage du mien et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes auquel je réponds ardemment, la frustration des derniers jours me poussant à approfondir le baiser et je compris pourquoi tous les gars voulaient Santana. Elle embrasse _excessivement bien. _

Sa langue frôle ma lèvre inférieure et je lui donne l'accès, nos langues luttant pour la domination de l'autre. Sa main glisse sur mes abdos jusqu'à mon bas-ventre et je pousse un profond gémissement quand sa main empoigne ma virilité par-dessus mon jean. Elle sourie dans le baiser et se recule brusquement, saisissant mon poignet et celui de Brittany et nous montons à l'étage, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

Dieu, ma tête. Je crois qu'elle va exploser.

Ouvrant les yeux, je ne reconnais pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle je me suis endormie. Je crois que c'est celle de Puck. Définitivement, c'était la dernière fois que je buvais comme ça. Et puis, quelqu'un bouge contre moi, et je tourne la tête pour voir que c'est Santana, complètement nue, qui pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en soupirant de bonheur. Je n'ose plus bouger, les yeux grands ouverts, en état de choc. Après quelque temps, quelque chose bouge de l'autre côté de mon corps et je me rends compte que c'est Brittany, nue elle aussi. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod_

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je me souviens du moment où Rachel m'a dit qu'elle aimait Quinn mais après, c'est le trou noir. Apparemment, j'aurais couché avec Santana et Brittany. La latina allait être heureuse maintenant. Son souhait de faire un plan à trois s'était réalisé. _Arggg je vais la tuer._

« ALLER DEBOUT ! » lui criai-je, la tête vers elle. Elle sursaute et tombe en bas du lit dans un bruit sourd. Je ricane en pensant à comment la situation ne pourrait être pire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait tout ce bruit ? » demande Britt, confuse.

« BORDEL FABRAY JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

Je souris en me rappelant un moment de notre escapade de la soirée d'hier.

« Ah oui ? Tu ne disais pas ça hier… Je crois que c'était plutôt : AHH OUI ! Oh my god juste là ! OUI ! Tu aimes me baiser, hein Q ? Hummm » lui rappelais-je en l'imitant et son visage deviens rouge.

« SALOPE ! T'ES MORTE QUAND JE T'ATTRAPPE ! » crie-t-elle en se jetant sur moi et je la fais basculer facilement sur le lit, moi au-dessus d'elle, nos visages qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son sourire narquois revient, et je m'aperçois enfin de la position que nous avons. Mon bas-ventre est pressé contre le sien et elle roule légèrement des hanches, me faisant grogner de plaisir malgré moi. Son souffle devient plus rapide quand elle me sent durcir contre elle et se transforme en gémissement lorsque je m'appuie plus fermement contre son centre. L'absence de vêtement me fait perdre encore plus la tête et Santana en profite pour empoigner mon cul en roulant une nouvelle fois des hanches, bloquant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Hmm c'est tellement chaud. » ronronne Brittany en s'approchant de nous et elle embrasse Santana sauvagement, pendant que j'essaie d'atténuer le mal que me fait mon érection de plus en plus grande. Britt se recule pour reprendre son souffle et Santana agrippe mon cou, me rapprochant d'elle. Ses lèvres glissent sur mon lobe, et sa voix sensuelle dit les petits mots qui me font perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même.

« Je te veux en moi, _maintenant, Quinn _»

Un gémissement s'empare de moi lorsque, d'un bon coup de rein, je la pénètre de toute ma longueur. Les yeux de Santana se révulsent et elle rejette sa tête contre l'oreiller, arquant son dos de plaisir. Mes va et viens se font de plus en plus rapide et je sens ses murs se rétrécirent alors qu'elle gémi de plus en plus fort mon nom.

« C'est ça que tu voulais hein Santana ? Dis-le » lui commandai-je en ralentissant mes mouvements et elle grogne de mécontentement, se tordant d'impatience sous moi.

« Non, Q … Ne t'arrête pas… juste… Argg ! S'il te plaît » ses mains s'agrippent aux tissus du lit qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces, voulant être libérée.

« Wow, c'est tellement chaud. »

« Est-ce que Miss Lopez me supplierait de lui donner son orgasme ? » la taquinai-je, un sourcil arqué d'amusement.

« Ta gueule Fabray et baise-moi »

Je ricane en me relevant sur mes genoux, mais San suit mon mouvement et viens se mettre à califourchon sur moi, se faisant glisser sur ma queue, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou, grattant mon cuir chevelu. Brittany se place derrière elle, massant doucement les seins de sa petite amie. La respiration de la latina devient de plus en plus saccadée, et je peux sentir que son apogée est très près, comme la mienne. Mes mains se déplacent de son dos à ses hanches où j'accentue leur mouvement, donnant plus de profondeur. Je dois frapper son point sensible, car la seconde d'après, elle commence à trembler et un petit cri s'échappe de sa bouche lorsqu'elle bascule sa tête vers l'arrière, contre l'épaule de Britt. Ses murs se tordent contre mon membre et je sens l'orgasme m'atteindre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Puck et… Rachel.

« Woah, bro ! Bordel de chanceux ! Ça, c'est mon pote ! » S'écrit Puck alors que Britt essaye de nous couvrir avec le drap. Mon regard glisse sur Rachel qui a l'air estomaquée.

Merde. Ohhhh merde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette aventure... J'aurais pu en faire plus, mais tourner autour du pot pendant 20 ans n'est pas mon fort xD J'espère que vous avez autant adoré l'histoire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire...**

**Pour les reviews:**

**Guest: Oui, je suis devenue très bonne là-dedans ! XD haha**

**Vilou: Eh oui ! Santana arrive toujours à ses fins xD J'espère que tu appréciera la fin de l'histoire ;)**

**Meg1287: Merci pour ton très grand nombre de reviews ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire :) Avec la petite touche d'humour :) J'espère que la fin te fera plaisir.**

**À la prochaine ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Make a wish

PDVQ

Bordel de merde !

« Je crois qu'on est dans la merde, Q » me souffle Santana à l'oreille et je suis terrifiée par la réaction que va avoir Rachel. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'a pas encore bougé depuis que la porte a été ouverte, bouche bée par ce qu'elle a découvert. Puis, un sourire coquin se dessine sur ses lèvres, me faisant froncer des sourcils, complètement confuse.

« Tu aurais pu m'inviter Sam, sentimentalement je ne suis peut-être pas disponible, mais je suis très ouverte à tout type de nouvelle expérience possible, d'autant plus si c'est avec des personnes sexuellement attrayantes. » finit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, nous laissant sans voix. Puck bave devant elle, les yeux vitreux, imaginant sans doute le spectacle dans sa tête.

« Je rêve ou la naine vient de nous dire qu'elle nous trouve chaudes ? »

« Je rêve ou elle vient de dire qu'elle aurait aimé coucher avec nous ? »

« Non, je crois qu'elle vient vraiment de le dire » confirme Brittany avec un grand sourire, et elle se lève, oubliant le fait qu'elle est complètement nue, et prend Rachel dans ses bras en jubilant. Puck viole des yeux le corps de Britt et Santana devient furieuse.

« Hey ! Tu regardes une nouvelle fois ma copine salaud et tu vas voir mes lames de rasoir que je cache dans mes cheveux ! » dit-elle en se dégageant de moi, tirant tout le drap qui nous couvrait vers elle, me laissant totalement à découvert. Les yeux de Rachel tombent sur moi où elle parcourt mon corps et s'arrête sur ma queue, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Berry ? T'a jamais vu de queue avant ? C'est vrai qu'une aussi grosse, ça ne cour pas les rues ! Je me demande même comment cela a fait pour tout rentrer… »

« Ok Santana ! J'ai compris. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose » déclare Rachel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, vierge Berry est là ! Comme c'est charmant ! Ingénue Rachel à votre service » se moque Santana et le visage de Rachel redevient rouge, mais de colère cette fois.

« Moi au moins, je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a que le train qui ne m'a pas encore passé dessus ! » répond Rachel avec un air de défi dans les yeux et je retiens un rire. Santana est bouche bée.

« Espèce de petite-»

« SANTANA ! » lui criai-je et elle s'arrête, la mine boudeuse.

« Bon, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut s'habiller en privé et descendre ensuite ? »

« Boff, il n'y a plus rien de privé ici… » déballe Puck en riant.

« Sortez. Maintenant. » ordonnai-je de mon ton d'HBIC Quinn et Puck hoche immédiatement la tête en sortant de la pièce en coup de vent. Rachel fronce des sourcils et ouvre la bouche, mais la referme, confuse, mais sort tout de même de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, je pousse un soupire de soulagement en me laissant retomber sur le lit. Brittany rit avec Santana, amusé par mon comportement.

« Seigneur que c'était gênant. »

« Tu l'as dit Q, découvrir que le troll aurait aimé être avec nous était juste… complètement dégoûtant. »

« Ta gueule, San, je sais très bien que tu aurais aimé. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que Santi aurait aimé, elle m'avoue souvent se demander si Rachi goûte vraiment comme les baies. »

Santana lui fait de gros yeux et lui lance un oreiller, se prenant ensuite la tête de ses mains.

« Putain Britt, je t'avais dit que c'était un secret ! »

« Oups »

* * *

Une fois en bas, nous allons retrouver Rachel et Puck sur le canapé. Un silence de mort plane sur le salon et je me décide à le briser.

« Alors… est-ce que les autres sont là ? »

« Non, ils sont partis hier soir, pendant que vous étiez entrain de baiser. » déclare Puck en bougeant ses sourcils, l'air dragueur.

« Ok Puck ! On a baisé et puis après ? » s'écrie Santana exaspérée et je me lève du canapé pour aller à la cuisine, ne voulant pas participer à une engueulade. Rachel me rejoint après quelques minutes, me souriant légèrement.

« C'est une vraie pagaille là-bas, je n'ai jamais vu Santana si furieuse »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, on entend un grand bruit de lampe cassé et un « Puta » s'échapper du salon. Dieu.

« Ouais, on dirait bien »

Elle s'approche de moi pour se servir un verre d'eau et m'en offre un par la même occasion. Une fois assise à la table, je me racle la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Donc, euhh… »

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, le pressant doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je suis heureuse que tu sois passé à autre chose. Même si c'est avec Santana et Brittany. » Elle fronce les sourcils, pensive. « Mais je suis surprise qu'elles t'aient offerte de couché avec elles, normalement Santana est très possessive avec Britt et vise et versa. C'est comme si elles te faisaient assez confiance pour baiser sans qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pour leur relation… Comme si elle te connaissait depuis très longtemps… en plus d'être lesbienne… » Elle met soudainement ses mains devant sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Je penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, intrigué.

« Ça va, Rach ? » lui demandai-je et elle hoche la tête rapidement.

« Euh…je … oui. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Je lui fais signe que oui et elle continue. « Est-ce que tu es gay ? Parce que je n'aurais vraiment aucun problème avec ça… »

Peut-être finalement que Santana avait raison sur le fait que j'ai l'air gay depuis que je suis un gars. Premièrement, parce que je suis une fille normalement. Deuxièmement, je suis vraiment gay normalement, et troisième… eh bien je ne sais pas.

« Euhm, non. » _Eh bien, pas dans ma condition physique actuelle._

Elle arque un sourcil, septique, et j'éclate de rire. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide et me donne un petit cou sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce que moi, je peux te poser une question ? » mon ton la fait redevenir sérieuse et m'incite à poursuivre.

« Crois-tu à la magie ? »

Elle éclate de rire.

Merde.

« À la magie ? Quelle sorte ? »

« La magie des souhaits d'anniversaire »

Lorsqu'elle voit que je suis sérieuse, elle arrête de rire. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Et si une personne avait fait le souhait d'être avec la fille de ses rêves, car sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas, et qu'il se réalisait le lendemain ? Mais que finalement, son souhait n'était pas nécessaire pour que la femme de sa vie veule d'elle. Et que maintenant, elle était coincée avec les conséquences de son souhait avec aucune idée si elle peut revenir en arrière ? » lui dis-je en un souffle, attendant sa réaction.

Elle pense longuement avant de répondre.

« Je dirais que la vérité est toujours la meilleure solution. »

* * *

_Au lycée – 11h20_

J'ouvre mon casier pour prendre mes livres d'histoire, quand j'entends Santana approchée. S'accotant contre mon casier, elle prend un air rêveur, remplacé par un sourire narquois. Ahh non.

« Je crois que tu vas être fière de moi, _Sam_. »

« Pourquoi ? Je dirais plus que maintenant, j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête pour m'avoir saoulée hier soir et forcée à coucher avec toi et Britt. » lui rappelai-je amèrement. « Pourquoi tout le monde veut me saouler pour me baiser ensuite ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu es trop coincé pour le faire sans alcool »

« Pfff, moi coincé ? »

« Euhh, duh. Tu as comme…un arbre dans le cul. Pas un balai, un ARBRE ! »

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et elle se raidit, incertaine.

« Et toi, tu devrais faire plus d'exercice pour renforcer ton vagin, il commence à avoir du lousse là-dedans. »

Me reculant d'elle, sa main vient gifler mon visage, mais son sourire sournois apparait.

« Bien envoyé, Q. Mais j'ai déjà vu mieux »

« Ouais bon. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen pour toi de revenir dans ton corps »

Mes livres tombent par terre, et je dois me pencher pour les ramasser pendant que Santana ricane. Une fois posé dans mon casier, je me tourne vers elle et la latina baisse la voix.

« Ma mère m'a parlé d'une histoire qu'elle se faisait raconter lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'était un homme qui voulait devenir une fille pour plaire à un autre homme, et pendant une nuit, son souhait s'est réalisé. Sauf que, une fois qu'il a réussi à se rapprocher de l'autre homme et qu'il l'a embrassé, il a retrouvé son corps d'origine. Mais ça s'est mal terminé pour lui et il a été chassé de la tribu pour homosexualité et sorcellerie. »

« Donc, je n'aurais qu'à trouver Rachel et l'embrasser ? » lui demandai-je, l'espoir me gagnant de plus en plus rapidement. Santana hoche la tête vivement.

« En parlant du loup… »

Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit où San regarde pour voir Rachel discuter avec enthousiasme à Kurt. Reportant mon attention sur Santana je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'élance vers la diva.

« Sam ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça maintenant !? » s'écrit Santana, la bouche grande ouverte.

Eh oui. Dès maintenant.

Rachel me voit m'approcher d'elle et un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, mais qui se transforment en un froncement de sourcil lorsque j'entre dans son espace personnel, la plaquant contre le casier.

« Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce qu-» elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mes lèvres pressent les siennes. Elles sont comme le paradis, si douces avec un goût de bonbon à la cannelle. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai imaginé. Mon plaisir est de courte durée, car la seconde d'après, elle me repousse et je titube de quelques pas vers l'arrière, hébété.

Tout le monde dans le couloir a cessé de bouger, attendant la suite avec impatience. Kurt me fait un petit coucou de la main.

« Hey, et moi je suis ici » dit-il avec un air qui se veut charmeur. Beurk.

Rachel est encore bouche bée par mon arrogance, mais cela en vaut la peine si je veux récupérer mon corps d'origine. La voix d'une latina en colère s'élève dans le couloir, faisant fuir les derniers voyeurs restants. Et puis soudain, un incroyable mal de ventre me prend, me faisant tordre de douleur. Mes genoux cèdent sous mon poids et Santana arrive juste au bon moment pour me soutenir. Rachel a un visage inquiet malgré se qui vient de se passer. San me tire vers les toilettes, suivi de près par la chanteuse.

« San, c'est atroce.. Dieu j'ai tellement mal »

« Tiens bon, _Sam_ »

Des crampes encore plus violentes s'emparent de moi et mes jambes manquent, nous faisant tomber sur le plancher de la salle de bain des filles. Santana me tourne sur le dos et se penche sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que ça fonctionne, Q » je hoche la tête et Rachel regarde Santana comme si elle avait vu un revenant.

« Q ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » les yeux paniqués de Rachel voyagent entre moi et Santana, incrédules.

« AHHHHH » criai-je sous la nouvelle vague de douleur, bloquant mon souffle pendant un moment.

« Santana ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Appelle une ambulance ! » s'agite Rachel, voyant que du sang avait commencé à s'échapper de mon nez.

« Calme-toi Berry ! Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est le sort qui s'inverse. »

« Le sort ? »

Une nouvelle vague me submerge, m'engloutissant dans le noir total.

* * *

_Quinn ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, fatigués par l'effort. Mon corps est engourdi, comme si je pesais une tonne. Mon regard tombe sur des yeux couleur brun foncé, brillant de chaleur en eux.

« Est-ce que tu va bien, Q ? »

Je cligne des yeux une nouvelle fois, et le visage de Santana m'apparaît clairement. Elle est légèrement penchée vers moi, et nous sommes dans sa chambre. Pas au lycée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que je suis revenue dans mon corps ? »

Elle évite mon regard, et se racle la gorge un peu avant de parler.

« Eh bien, tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai apporté ici. Ton baiser avec Rachel n'a pas fonctionné » elle me lance un regard d'excuse que je me sens briser de l'intérieur. Je vais rester coincée comme ça pour toujours.

« Mais la douleur ? J'avais tellement mal »

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que cela a presque fonctionné, mais il y a eu quelque chose qui s'est passée et qui l'a empêché. » elle commence à trembler, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis désolée, Q… je pensais que… »

« C'est correct San, je ne t'en veux pas » la rassurai-je et elle me fait un petit signe de la tête avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

Dieu, cette histoire de souhait n'allait jamais finir ou quoi ?

* * *

_Vendredi 13h_

Brittany et Santana ont passé la soirée d'hier à me consoler avec des films et de la crème glacée. J'ai cru avoir pleuré assez pour les dix prochaines années, mais lorsque je voyais l'absence de tout signe de vie venant de Rachel, je recommençais à pleurer comme une enfant. Elle ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis l'épisode des toilettes, pas un appelle pour savoir si j'allais bien. Rien.

Je me suis réfugiée à l'auditorium comme je le fais depuis déjà plusieurs midis, assise dans un siège de la dernière rangé, la tête posée contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Pensant à combien ma vie est un désastre total, et tout ça, par ma faute. Soudain, la voix d'un ange s'élève dans la salle, se répercutant contre les murs, et contre mon cœur.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love_

_I loved the most_

Sa voix me transporte à travers mes souvenirs, comme le vent au travers des arbres, me faisant sentir si légère et si vivante.

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

La chair de poule rampe sur tout mon corps, comme un petit fourmillement. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai aperçu Rachel, avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés, son nez parfait et ses lèvres si pleines, et ses yeux. Si débordant de vie et d'ambitions. Elle était si belle, et encore aujourd'hui.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

J'ouvre les yeux et me lève, un peu étourdie, mais je marche quand même jusqu'à la scène où Rachel est dos à moi. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et elle se retourne, me faisant face et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Confuse, je baisse les yeux sur mon corps où j'y vois une poitrine et une veste letterman trop grande pour moi. Je suis interrompue dans mon analyse par la voix de Rachel.

« Quinn ! Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Rachel fonce vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras et je lui fais un grand sourire, les larmes me montent aux yeux, submergé par l'émotion d'être de retour dans mon propre corps. Rachel se retire.

« Quinn, est-ce que tu pleures ? » me demande-t-elle, indécise de me voir afficher mes émotions si ouvertement.

« Oui, mais c'est des larmes de bonheur ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai entendu chanter, tu étais incroyable, comme toujours »

Elle baisse les yeux sur le sol en rougissant et murmure un « Merci »

Et puis, son regard se pose sur mes vêtements et ses sourcils de froncent d'incrédulité.

« Ohh mon dieu… Santana avait donc raison… Comment c'est possible ? Et ce que Sam m'a dit, sur la magie des souhaits… Oh ! Donc, tu es…. » éclate Rachel en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, visiblement sous le choc.

J'hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire sincère. « Oui, j'ai fait le souhait d'avoir la chance d'être avec la fille de mes rêves, mais visiblement cela était inutile. Être Sam m'a permis de découvrir beaucoup de choses sur moi-même et sur une certaine brune… »

Rachel détourne la tête, le regard nerveux, se rappelant sans doute les confidences qu'elle avait faites à Sam ce soir-là. Mon sourire s'agrandit à mesure que je me rapproche d'elle, mais Rachel se recule jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute le piano, coincé entre mon corps et l'instrument.

« J'ai découvert que je n'avais pas besoin de changer pour que la femme de ma vie m'aime, puisqu'elle était déjà amoureuse de moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aveugle si longtemps avant de réaliser que je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel… »

La diva tourne rapidement la tête vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte par la nouvelle que je viens de lui annoncer. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sort.

« Est-ce que j'aurais réduit au silence Rachel Berry ? » la taquinai-je en arquant un sourcil et elle me jette un regard de défi.

« Jamais, Fabray. Je suis complètement capable de m'exprimer. Surtout lors d'une situation si-» je la coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes et je sens son corps en entier se détendre sous le mien. Mes mains se déposent sur sa taille tandis que les siennes s'agrippent à mon cou, tirant sur lui pour nous rapprocher un peu plus. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense, nos langues jouant avec l'autre. Elle se recule un peu de moi pour reprendre son souffle, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration qui la fait rire. Nos fronts sont l'un contre l'autre. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je peux y voir tout l'amour qu'elle me porte. L'amour que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir lorsqu'elle me regarderait, quand je me réveillerais le matin et qu'elle serait là pour me dire « Bon matin » ou quand je l'inviterais au restaurant.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, Quinn Fabray… Depuis si longtemps… »

Un sourire fend mon visage de bonheur et j'entends des acclamations venant des coulisses. Me tournant vers le bruit, je vois Santana, Brittany, Puck et l'ensemble du Glee Club qui applaudissent avec le sourire.

« ENFIN BORDEL ! C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! » cri Santana en sautant vers nous pour nous faire un câlin suivi par tous les autres.

Rachel rougit au commentaire de Santana et Brittany lui fait un clin d'œil.

« N'oublie pas que si tu veux toujours dormir avec moi, Santi et Quinn, l'offre est toujours valide. » déclare joyeusement la blonde et tout le monde se tourne vers elle, choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, gang de perdants ? »

Tous les regards se dirigent vers le sol, mais Kurt prend la parole.

« Pourquoi Quinn porte-t-elle les vêtements de Sam ? » demande-t-il, confus et après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. « Oh mon dieu ! Tu veux dire que Quinn était Sam ? »

« Bravo Lady hummel, je crois que nous avons un détective parmi nous ! »

« Ah ah très drôle Santana… et moi qui fantasmait sur Sam qui était en fait Quinn… » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe et Mercedes lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe de compassion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai fait la même chose… »

Le groupe éclate de rire et je me tourne vers Rachel, la prenant à nouveau dans mes bras, ne pouvant me passer de la sensation.

« Alors… est-ce que Miss Berry accepterait de devenir ma petite amie ? » demandai-je avec les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? » taquine Rachel en me faisant une petite moue timide auquel je réponds par un rire.

« Je crois, oui… »

Ses lèvres se déposent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et je me sens enfin à ma place, heureuse d'avoir enfin atteint ce après quoi je cours depuis si longtemps : mon bonheur.

_Rachel Berry._


End file.
